


【佐鸣】白鸟

by c_beta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_beta/pseuds/c_beta
Summary: 爱与自由他们总该拥有一个
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	【佐鸣】白鸟

漩涡鸣人转了转因长时间低头而僵硬的脖子，他看向对面墙壁上挂着的时钟，指针显示现在已经是凌晨十二点四十分了。看着桌面上还有那么多没有看完的文件，他叹了口气，他想，也只能明天再做了，因为他答应过雏田一周至少有三天不能超过凌晨一点钟回家。

鸣人离开办公室走在回家的路上，深夜的木叶村静悄悄的，他抬头能看到清亮且微微闪烁的银河星座。这条熟悉的不能再熟悉的路他每晚都会独自走过。他今年32岁，这是他继任火影的第五年。每天回到家里他只能看到儿子和女儿的睡颜，偶尔会看到雏田坐在客厅里等他，那时他的心里总是爬满愧疚。从他父亲水门那一代他就知道，火影的责任从来不是一个多选题，尽管答案都是对的，他也必须有所偏重的选择其中一个。

昔日和他并肩作战的好友们都已经组建了自己的家庭，有些在他预料之中，有些是在他预料之外。就连佐助最终也和小樱在一起了。鸣人不知道自己为什么用“就连”这个词，他的脑子里至今一直有团捋不清的思绪。佐助和小樱没有举办婚礼，他们结婚的消息他还是被激动地冲进家里的小樱告知的。鸣人听到的那一刻有些眩晕，他不知道是不是因为小樱抓住他的手臂晃动的力量太大导致的。他只记得他最后说，恭喜你们。

自从17岁终末之谷一战后，鸣人掰着手指数了数，已经十五年了。这十五年里，其实鸣人也没见过佐助几次面。佐助一直在村外做任务，一个接着一个，他只有在每次任务结束后向火影报告时才会见到他。小樱和他见面时偶尔会提到佐助很少回家，说这些时她迷惘的神情中流露出一些落寞，好像回到了以前的某个时刻，鸣人不知道该说些什么安慰她，有些话到了嘴边就像金鱼口中吐出的泡泡一样突然消失了。佐助已经回来了，他再也说不出我替你把他追回来这种话了。最后总是小樱自己说，算了，我知道他是这样的一个人。

她说，佐助就是这样的一个人。

他见过佐助和小樱的孩子，和博人在一个班。在她脸上可以看到两个人的影子，不过性格倒是和博人很相似。想到博人，鸣人就不禁在心里叹气，他知道他亏欠博人很多陪伴，博人和小时候的自己一样经常用恶作剧来博取他的关注，但他和鸣人还是有很多不同的。他从小就很聪敏，鸣人儿时要练几十遍几百遍的忍术博人只要练几遍就学会了。博人从未吃过亏，他天生拥有众人对他的爱，所以性子里总是带着几分顽劣和叛逆。可鸣人不一样，他好像天生无法和人建立亲密关系，他开始时总是一无所有，他需要花比别人多十倍的精力才能维护好一段关系。少年鸣人从不觉得累，他觉得这是命运赋予他成为火影的考验。可是步入中年后，他好像越来越觉得有什么东西在他那双偶尔无力的右手中无声地流逝。即使是他最擅长的分身术也再不能够平衡他的工作和家庭。

他见过几次佐助，有时他是带着伤回来的，他好多次向佐助提到让他在木叶安定下来，但佐助每次都拒绝了他。中年的佐助性格比以前更温和，可对待别人还是有一丝清冷，永远不会过分亲近。

鸣人说，“至少去看看小樱吧。”

他看到佐助在看着他，六月的夏风从窗户吹进室内，吹动了佐助黑色忍袍的下襟，佐助盖住左眼的长发也被吹拂到一侧。那双曾经击败命运的轮回眼此刻昭然可见。鸣人静静地等待着他的回复，他们很久没有像这样面对面的坦诚交谈了。

“我知道了。”大概停顿了几秒，佐助才说道。

得到答案的鸣人轻轻松了口气，那个时候鸣人总觉得佐助好像还想说什么，可最终他没有开口。他们偶尔会经历这种无法言喻的时刻。他隐隐约约感觉到那会是解开他脑海中那团乱绪的线索。可那究竟是什么呢？鸣人在他后来的生活中经常会思忖这个短暂停滞的空白。

*  
火影的工作真的很繁琐，每天除了处理村内的事务外还要不定时参加五影会议。鸣人终于知道了火影接任仪式那天卡卡西为什么对他笑了，即使隔着面罩，鸣人也看得出这个笑中透露着狡黠。脱下影袍的卡卡西拍着鸣人的肩膀，对他说，“好好干啊，我终于可以休息了。”然后卡卡西收拾了行囊和凯步上了旅途。

鸣人看着眼前的文件深呼吸，等他退休还要好多好多年，他现在能做的就是打起十二分的精神处理这些事务。有时这种疲乏对鸣人来说是种自虐的快感，是让他可以暂时忽略另一个矛盾的精神麻醉剂。

那天正值徬晚，殷红的夕阳染红了木叶，像是明艳的火焰，鸣人坐在办公室可以听到孩子放学的嬉闹声。就在鸣人想今天说不定可以早点完工时办公室的门被突然打开。一般情况下，出入火影办公室从不敲门的只有两个人，一个是博人，一个是佐助。不过博人很少来办公室找他，这个时候会来的大概也就佐助了吧。

果然，鸣人抬头看到佐助站在他面前。相较上一次见面佐助的头发似乎又长了些，毕竟他们已经两个月没见了。

“哦，佐助，你回来了啊！”

佐助点了点头，没有客套的对白，直接开始报告他这次消灭辉夜遗迹的任务。鸣人仔细听着，他对佐助百分百心信任，他知道佐助可以完美处理好这些事，而且这些年佐助也从来没有让众人失望。可靠沉默的成年映像逐渐取代了众人记忆中的那个叛逆的少年。有时鸣人自己也会对一些记忆产生恍惚感，但右手断裂的地方偶尔传来的刺痛却又会提醒他这一切都是存在的。

佐助的话音刚落，鸣人就听到了几下敲门声。鸣人说请进，门被推开，进来的人是鹿丸。

鹿丸倒是没怎么变，虽然嘴上总是说着麻烦却还是会在很多方面帮助他。

“原来佐助也在啊，那正好。”

“有什么事吗？”鸣人不明所以。

“也没什么啦，就是今天丁次请客，说要聚一下。我来看看你还有多少工作，如果多的话我会帮你分担一些。毕竟机会难得嘛。”说这句话时鹿丸看向佐助。

鸣人眼中的光彩一瞬间被点亮，他不得不说他确实很心动。

鸣人转向还站在一旁的佐助，问，“佐助你去吗？”

鸣人在心里其实已经做好了被拒绝的准备，他知道佐助从小就是个不喜欢热闹的人。可意外之外的是佐助竟然说，“好。”

鸣人和鹿丸对视一眼，心里同时冒出了问号。

自从身边好友结婚后，他们很少可以聚在一起。成为火影之前，鸣人还有时间和他们吃顿饭，成为火影之后连聚餐都成了一件奢侈的事。比那更久远的是他和佐助已经很多年没有坐在一起了，所以鸣人今天真的很开心。

丁次选了一家小的居酒屋，他和佐助掀开门帘进去的时候其他人已经到齐了。“呦！好久不见了呢！”鸣人笑着向他们打着招呼，而佐助只是微微颔首。

丁次他们看到鸣人和身后的佐助都愣了一下，嘴里说着“难得难得”。他们这样坐在一起似乎是很多年前的事了，就好像回到了少年时还在忍者学校的时候。唯一的遗憾是小李带着徒弟上山修行，佐井外出做任务不在这里。

鸣人点了一份关东煮和一杯吟醸，而佐助只点了一杯烧酒。鸣人不记得他是什么时候学会喝酒的了，大概是成年后和卡卡西吃饭时学会的。曾经觉得辛辣苦涩的酒水如今倒是品出了几分不一样的滋味，成为大人的他渐渐明白好色仙人为什么总是带着一个酒壶，而壶里总是装着喝不完的酒了——酒是成年人连接现实与梦境的媒介。好就好在它让人醉的也快，醒的也快。

鸣人觉得很神奇，不管多么执拗的郁结，竟然都可以消融在酒水中。

牙调侃鸣人和佐助是大忙人，一年到头见不到几次面，今天一定要好好招待他们。

他们讲起工作时的事，说哪个班里出现了天才儿童；讲起家里的老婆和孩子；讲起哪国又出现了叛忍。

鸣人一口气把杯中的酒喝掉了半杯。

鸣人想起他们少年聚会时会谈论起女孩、老师、新学的忍术、野集上的秘辛和暗恋的酸楚。到了中年，他们和喜欢的女孩结婚、自己成为老师、拥有独家忍术、揭露曾经的秘辛，那些过去不可思议的东西都变成了现在真实存在的事情。可是为什么现在他们不再谈论未来了？

鹿丸和丁次抱怨现在的孩子令人不省心，和自己一点也不像。牙和志乃笑着说，“还好我们没结婚，少了这么多烦心的事。”

鹿丸和丁次摇了摇头说你们不懂。

鸣人想到了博人，他不怪博人，这本来就是他的错。他没有像鹿丸和丁次一样陪伴孩子，所以他没有资格在这里指责他。鸣人仰头把剩下的酒灌进胃中。

他的少年时期充斥着战争、死亡、痛苦和爱等等事件，可现在他们只能称“他们的时代”为“那个时代”。在一句话中作为过去时存在。鸣人偶尔会怀念并肩作战的日子，他把经历的事情在脑海中分解、整理、重塑，那是一段坚韧不侵的回忆。

丁次讲起蝶蝶儿时的糗事和被卡鲁伊管教的苦闷，大家“哈哈”地笑起来，鹿丸和牙笑地伏在桌子上。鸣人微微偏过头，他的视线越过身子低伏的鹿丸蓦然和佐助的视线在空中相撞，鸣人嘴角苦涩的笑甚至还没来得及收回。居酒屋昏黄的灯光在佐助脸上投下了一片阴影，鸣人想起他16岁那年第一次见到阔别三年的佐助，站在山地顶端的他就是这样逆着光。

他们谁都没有收回视线，鸣人不知道他们对视了多久，十秒、三十秒、一分钟，谁知道呢。直到鹿丸把身子直起来，他们才看不到对方。

鸣人的杯中一直在续酒，丁次说你也适可而止吧，都是做火影的人了，不能喝得太难堪了。

鹿丸说，“你不要劝他了，他平时压力也大的很，就当他是在发泄吧。”

丁次摸了摸头说，“做火影还真苦恼呢。”

鸣人没有再听到他们讲什么，他的耳边时不时传来笑声，他一个人喝了一杯又一杯。他只是很快乐，他想借酒把这份快乐也带到梦中，这样他就不会梦到一些沉重的事情。

鸣人喝到脸颊烧了起来，他想到好色仙人醉酒的模样，笑了出声。他想，今年给好色仙人扫墓时一定要多带几壶酒。

他也不知道自己喝了多久，桌子上都是他们制造的散乱残局，他听到丁次说已经十点多了，差不多该回家了，不然卡鲁伊又要说教他了。

志乃看了看表，“真的啊，这么晚了，今天就到这里吧，明天还要上课呢。”

没想到鸣人却突然拽住起身准备结账的丁次，“喂，才十点多你们就着急回家了吗？” 

丁次苦恼地挠了挠头，怔愣在原地，他第一次看到耍酒疯的鸣人。鹿丸则在旁边叹了口气。

几个人站在那里想着该拿鸣人怎么办。

“我带他回去。”一直没有开口的佐助突然说话。

丁次松了一口气，“真是帮了大忙了。”他要是送鸣人回家，雏田一定以为是他把鸣人灌成这个样子的，到时候卡鲁伊又要在他耳边念叨。

他们在居酒屋门口告别。佐助右手搀扶着鸣人，缓慢地走在路上。鸣人喝得腿软软的，走起路来踉踉跄跄，半个身子挨着佐助。

那晚的天幕格外的蓝，和晶光闪烁的星星相比却又有些暗淡。月光在地面投射一片漫溢的清光，十字星座在他们头顶闪耀，好像有什么东西在天穹深处缓慢燃烧。漫天的清辉好像都被他们踩在脚下。他只有在十五年前的一天见过和今晚一样难以描摹的天空。

他想起小时候也有很多次是佐助把受伤的他带回家，不一样的是，小时候佐助背着他，而现在他只能用右手搀扶他。

鸣人看着他隐藏在黑袍下空荡荡的袖管，那种疼痛好像在他心中共生，他的右手也开始隐隐生痛。

“佐助。”鸣人的声音在佐助耳边响起，听起来像是无意识的呢喃。

“嗯。”佐助轻轻应了一声。

“你当年真的没有收到小白送给你的信吗？”

“怎么又提起这个？不是已经回答过你了吗。”佐助声音听起来有几分无奈。

小白是一只白鸟，是他们之间的通讯雀。每次鸣人都把自己的查克拉注入到小白体内，白鸟扑簌着翅膀飞进苍穹之中，不管佐助在哪里，它总能找到他。

鸣人结婚前一个月，他把婚柬绑在小白纤细的腿上，等待它把消息带给佐助。鸣人等了一个月，直到结婚前一天他都没有等到佐助的回信或是身影。

婚礼过后的一个星期佐助才带着白鸟回来。

鸣人问起佐助这件事，佐助只说是小白迷路。他在回来的路上看到白鸟不停在天空中盘旋，像是不明去路，遗忘了自己的命运。

可是鸣人总觉得、总觉得……

“总觉得不是那样。”

“那该是什么样呢？”

鸣人摇了摇头，他也不知道该是什么样。两个人陷入了沉默。

鸣人看着眼前的路，好像越走越长，突然觉得这不像是他平时回家走的那条路。

“唔，我们要去哪？”鸣人口齿不清地问道。

“去我家。”

鸣人的大脑在和酒精作对，他因为这句话清醒了一点。“不……不是去你家，是去我家。”

“你想让孩子看到你这个样子吗？”

鸣人一下子噤了声。他的确不想让博人和向日葵再看到他差劲的另一面。既然这样那就在小樱家借宿一晚好了。

鸣人的脑袋昏昏沉沉，一脚一脚像踩在棉花上。他想，他再也不会喝那么多了。

走了一会儿他们拐进了一条街，街道一下子变得空旷寂静，他感觉到佐助停了下来。他睁开迷糊的眼睛看着眼前的房子，却觉得眼前这幢建筑似乎不是佐助和小樱的家。鸣人眯着眼睛借着月光的银辉辩识门牌上纂刻的黑色字体，上面刻了三个字——宇智波。

鸣人不知道怎么形容这一瞬间的感觉，原来佐助嘴里的家指的是宇智波旧宅吗？

佐助推门进去，铁门发出腐朽的嘎吱声。让他想起他上次来到这里看到的房屋残骸。可是进了室内后鸣人却发现空气中并没有他想象的滞重潮湿的味道，也没有蛛网和散落尘灰的痕迹。只有几处裂纹，显示着这里曾经被毁灭过。门口的木壁龛里摆了一个陶瓷花瓶，瓶中插着几株白色的菖蒲花。这一切就像是还有人在这里生活一样。

“我请了人定期打扫。”佐助似乎觉察出了鸣人心中的疑惑。

“那为什么不干脆和小樱搬进来住呢？”鸣人不明白，为何要这样大费周章。

佐助摇了摇头，他说，“不会再有人住进来了。”

鸣人被佐助扶进靠近庭院的房间里，他靠着门扉坐下。佐助没有开灯，星月奇幻的光亮照在庭院里的参天大树上，在地面投射下晃动的影子，像是巨大的幽灵。

想到这里鸣人记忆深处涌现出一个谙熟又模糊的片断。小时候在忍者学校上学时，鸣人经常听到同学说宇智波家的大宅子里有幽灵，甚至声称是亲眼所见，所以他们放学都会绕过这条街回家。但鸣人一直不相信，他不信这个世界上存在幽灵，他知道宇智波的旧宅里只是有一个和他一样孤独的人而已。

他没想到的是人们就是会害怕孤独的人。

佐助端了杯水递给鸣人，鸣人接过来。他的脑袋被酒精搞得一团糟，有什么东西仿佛要从里面挣扎着飞出。鸣人感觉到佐助在他旁边坐下，他没想到儿时被大家害怕的地方最后竟然成了他们两人醉酒后的归处。

“佐助。”鸣人一张嘴就发觉自己喉咙干得发紧。

佐助抬眼看向他。

“你真的回来了吗？”

佐助没有回答他这个突如其来的问题，“和你期望的不一样吗？”，而是又问了这个问题。

鸣人一下子说不出话，确实，佐助已经按他的期望回来了，组建了自己的家庭，也按照和大家约定的那样在外面保护村子赎罪，可他还是觉得有什么地方不应该是这样。

“那，你快乐吗？”

这次鸣人久久没有得到回复。他在黑暗中和佐助坐在一起，庭外的月光流动，鸣人看不清佐助的表情，只能看到他半侧脸在阴影下的轮廓。可是鸣人可以看见佐助的眼睛，佐助像玻璃球一样清澈透黑的右眼此刻正映射着月光而闪闪发亮。他也知道佐助可以看清他，那只轮回眼都能穿破命运，又怎么不能在黑暗中看清他。宅邸里静悄悄的，鸣人只能听到自己和佐助呼吸的声音。

酒精使他的耐心变差，他对这沉默几乎难以忍受，他知道佐助的沉默其实已经回答了他那个问题。鸣人受不了这种只有自己能被看见的感觉，这让他觉得他灵魂深处都在被佐助窥视探寻。

“可恶，不公平，不要光着看我啊，我都看不清你。”鸣人忿忿抱怨道。

没想到佐助却慢慢前移，头顶涌流的月光正好错开庭树的枝桠照在佐助脸上。鸣人终于看清了佐助的脸，甚至看清了他眼睛中的自己。鸣人感受到佐助的呼息轻轻喷撒在他脸上，他潜意识里觉得在很多很多年前他也被佐助这样近距离的注视过。

有什么情绪在黑暗中滋长，这种感觉就像是两个人被关在一个很小的匣子里，他们被迫紧紧贴在一起，被迫眼睛里只能注视着对方。鸣人心里升起一股奇怪的感受，面前的这张脸看起来比他印象中的模样更遥远、更陌生，他们彼此之间仿佛隔着一个无限的空间在遥望。佐助凑得越来越近，近到佐助冰凉的鼻尖蹭到他的脸，但鸣人没有闪躲，直到佐助把唇贴在他的唇上。

不是12岁时的偶然慌乱，这个吻像是干涸的大地遇见这世间第一滴雨一样，那么的理所当然，那么的恰如其分。

佐助的吻落到鸣人的前额和脸颊，尽管鸣人在黑暗中看不见，他还是闭上了眼睛。佐助的手摸到鸣人的衣服，鸣人这才想起来身上还穿着没有换下的影袍。佐助的右手摸索了好一会儿还没脱下来，鸣人好像第一次见到佐助如此笨拙，他双手交叉抓住衣服下摆主动把衣服脱下。

佐助抱住鸣人把他放倒在榻榻米上，鸣人听到身旁玻璃杯倾倒在地的声音。细碎的吻一路从脖颈来到胸膛，鸣人的乳头在佐助掌心的摩挲下渐渐变硬，他拉住佐助的手伸进裤子，让他给自己手淫。因为醉酒的原因，他的性器一直软趴趴的，佐助俯下身手口并用。鸣人感觉到自己被一阵温暖包围，浑身的热流好像涌到了下体。佐助把手指伸进鸣人嘴里，鸣人的舌头吮吸舔舐着手指，模拟佐助正在为他做的口淫。

佐助趴在鸣人身上，压住了他的一条腿，鸣人向旁边挪了挪，甩下了半脱的裤子，用腿把佐助的身体夹在中间。鸣人没有意识到自己喝得有多醉，佐助伸进去的两根手指还没完全伸展开，鸣人就抱着佐助让他进来。

佐助的性器久久地、缓慢地进入鸣人的身体，鸣人感到一阵撕裂的疼痛从腹部传到胸膛。鸣人喘着气，在黑暗中睁开眼睛，他拉下佐助的头，亲了亲他的脸，说，“继续。”

佐助开始慢慢挺动，痛感还是源源不断的袭来，可鸣人觉得很快乐，他需要疼痛使他知道此刻是真实存在的。有什么液体开始在他的眼睛里汇聚，他的眼眶开始灼烧，鸣人闭上眼睛想阻止它流落，可它还是濡湿了鸣人的睫毛，顺着他的眼角滴落。佐助轻轻吻上他脸颊上的泪水，他纤长的睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀一样刮弄着鸣人的脸。

他们亲吻、做爱，鸣人眼前好像有无数纷纷扬扬的火花，他感觉自己就像是在海边被放飞的风筝，越飞越高，一不小心绳子断裂，他就会掉进深海的巨口中被海浪吞噬。

高潮来临之前他抱住佐助的背，呜咽着喊着佐助的名字，他从未经历过这样痛苦与热烈赤诚并存的性，好像只是为了彰显彼此的存在，他们的灵魂深深地纠缠在一起。

鸣人神智眩晕，感到一阵疲乏，酒精再次战胜他的意识，他觉得自己渐渐消失在黑暗中。鸣人做了一个很神奇的梦，他梦到房间阴影中有什么东西在一闪一闪，他走近想看清楚，然后一个长着白色羽毛的鸟伸展着翼翅从黑暗中飞出，嘴里发出尖锐的高吭，没头似的在房间里左冲右撞——原来只是一只在寻找窗户的白鸟。

*  
鸣人是被刺眼的白光照醒的，他睁开眼睛，耀眼的阳光从窗门的缝隙中倾泄，直射他的眼睛。鸣人用手遮挡住眼睛，花了一段时间来适应。

他头痛欲裂，开始审视自己所处的环境。他身上盖着被子，衣服被整齐的叠放在一旁。鸣人试着回忆，他在脑海中艰难地拼凑着一些像碎片一样的记忆。

他想站起身，没想到身后某个不可言说的地方传来一阵疼痛。鸣人好像一下子想起了什么，他环顾四周寻找佐助，却连影子都没看到。他又张口喊佐助的名字，可仍旧没有人回复他，只有他自己的声音在空旷的宅邸里荡荡悠悠。

鸣人掐了一下自己，想确定他到底是在幻梦中还是在难以把握的现实里。但这一切都不如鸣人在镜子里看见自己脖子上的吻痕来的真实。

鸣人看到脖子上的红痕一下子怔住，然后他抱住头痛苦地蹲了下去，他怎么怎么都想不到事情为什么会发展成这个样子。

鸣人从宇智波旧宅出来后没有回家，他实在不知道怎么面对一些人和事。他把影袍高高拉起，盖住脖子上的吻痕。他先回了火影办公室，一开门就看到鹿丸坐在那里等他。

“你去哪了？昨晚没回家吗，今天雏田还来问我了。”鹿丸一下子就问了这个直击灵魂的问题。

“唔，昨天陪佐助去旧宅看了一下，不知怎么就在那里睡着了。”

“是吗。”鹿丸审视的目光令鸣人感到心虚。

“你把衣服拉这么高干嘛？”虽然已经是夏天的尾巴，但鹿丸还是觉得鸣人也太夸张了。

“昨晚睡感冒了。”说着鸣人还轻轻咳一下。

“对了，佐助呢？”鸣人试图岔开话题。

“一大早就看到他出村了，可能又去做任务了吧。这一次又不知道多久才会回来了。”

“是么。”

鸣人的头低垂，说不清此刻纠结的感受。

直到三天后脖子上的吻痕消失，鸣人才把衣服拉下来。他把自己投入到高强度的工作中，因为一旦停下，他的灵魂就会被看不见的罪恶感咀嚼得干干净净。他增加工作强度，压缩工作时间，甚至每天十点之前就会回家。他把多出来的时间用来陪伴雏田和孩子，他看到博人脸上的笑多了起来。

可是每当看到他们的脸，鸣人还是会痛的不行。不只是他们，鸣人看到小樱也会觉得有同样的负罪感，好像他一下子背叛了他人生中最重要的两个女人。这世间所有与愧怍相关的情绪好像一下子涌入鸣人的心，像觅食的魑魅魍魉一样将他的心脏噬啮得七零八落。

更让鸣人感到茫然若失的是，那天晚上他有一个一闪而过的真实瞬间，可是这个瞬间太过短暂，过后就销声匿迹。他试图艰难地回忆，可这却让他对那个短暂的夜晚产生了更为朦胧的距离感。

鸣人把这些归罪于酒精的过错。他认为是酒精麻痹了他的大脑，让他分不清真实与虚假。但他也不是记不得所有事，他记得他问佐助的那两个问题。

一个用问题回答了他，一个用沉默回答了他。

他的确意识到佐助变了，不是指外貌和性格的变化，而是更深层次的变化。他将他们友情中发生的调整归于时间流逝的需要，却从未想过时间在他们之间是否真的如此重要。

他想起佐助反问他，“和你期望的不一样吗？”。可是鸣人自己都说不清自己现在的期望究竟是什么，他想到梦中那只四处撞壁寻找窗户的鸟。他不想佐助也成为那只被他唤作“期望”的圭臬所困住的白鸟。

鸣人小时候面对这些细腻的情感变化时总有一个老师陪在他身边，一开始是伊鲁卡，后来是自来也，最后是卡卡西。后来他渐渐长大，学会自己处理一些情绪。但这次事件却超越了他的感情认知，虽然鸣人是个无神论者，可他需要有人来听听他犯下的罪责。

鸣人去拜访卡卡西的时候卡卡西正半躺在沙发上看书，他的手里捧着永远看不完的《亲热》系列，今天他正在看的是《亲热暴力》。虽然鸣人没有看过这本，但这四个字就让鸣人产生了一些不好的联想。

卡卡西好像永远不会老似的，和他同龄的一些忍者脸上已经爬出皱纹，可卡卡西脸上只有略微松弛的皮肤和不细看根本不会发现的细小纹路。自从失去写轮眼后，卡卡西不再带眼罩，偶尔出门时才会把面罩带起，乍一看怎么都看不出已经是四十多岁的人了。

鸣人有时照镜子会觉得镜子里的人很奇怪，这张脸比17岁时更为成熟坚毅，却也更为陌生。他开始注意到他的眼角出现了轻微的褶痕，当他用手指撑起皮肤时它们又消失了。鸣人不知道这是因为他笑的太多还是因为年龄增长。32岁，他已经比他父亲活得还要久了。

鸣人经常会在博人身上看到自己曾经的影子，可博人比他幸福太多了，小时候的他不仅忙着和孤独作战还要忙着追回佐助。

“怎么有空找我了？”卡卡西突然问道。

恍神的鸣人被卡卡西的声音叫了回来，“啊，其实也没有什么事，就是想找你聊聊。”

“和佐助有关吗？”卡卡西甚至都没有从书中抬起头。

鸣人倾倒茶水的手微微一抖，几滴水顺着杯沿流淌下来。

“算是吧。”鸣人抽起桌上的纸巾擦了擦手。

“怎么了，是任务出了问题吗？”

“不，不是。”鸣人吸了一口气。“是我的问题。”

卡卡西从书中抬眼看了鸣人一眼，示意他说下去。

“老师，你觉得佐助真的回来了吗？”

“不然呢。”

“可我总觉得我好像并没有追回佐助。”

“突然说什么呢，佐助十五年前不就回来了吗。”

“不，”鸣人摇摇头，“我是说佐助的心。”

卡卡西合上书，他从沙发上坐直身体，他好像理解鸣人想说什么了。

“我问过佐助，我问他快乐吗，但他没有回答我。”

如果他并不快乐，那他做的一切究竟有没有意义。

“我不想强迫他成为我期望的样子。”鸣人握住杯子的手在收紧。

“鸣人。”卡卡西叹了口气，“他是宇智波，你没有办法强迫任何一个姓宇智波的人。”

“除非他心甘情愿。除非这一切对他很重要。”

“可到底什么才是重要的，到底怎么样才会快乐？”鸣人不解地望向卡卡西，他就像是回到了十几岁时急于了解这个世界的那个少年。

“你是在问佐助，”卡卡西停顿了一下，“还是在问你自己。”

鸣人感觉自己心脏中涌动的血液突然变得迟缓，缓慢到几乎停止流动。

“鸣人，”卡卡西低头看向地板的纹路，“一直以来你用你的方式追求的、最珍视的、最喜爱的、夜里醒来会害怕失去的那部分是什么呢？”

鸣人怔了一下，随后缓慢地摇摇头，浑身的力气仿佛被抽干，这场对话令他感到精神疲乏，因为他意识到他回答不出一个字。

他站起身准备回去了，临走前走到卡卡西身边问道，“你呢，老师，对你来说那部分是什么？”

“那个啊，”卡卡西端起茶杯，吹了吹漂浮在表面的茶叶，“早就没有了。”

“我知道了。”鸣人点了点头，打开门。

“再见，老师。”他说。

鸣人走出卡卡西家后抬头望了望天，天空阴沉，云朵涂满了发黑的锈迹，空气中弥漫着潮湿草地的味道，看起来要下雨。鸣人扶住身旁的一棵树，低沉的气压令他呼吸困难，他快速呼吸，喉管里发出“嗬哧嚇哧”的声音，他掐住喉咙蹲下试图让自己好受些，心脏却猛地一阵挛缩，他痛苦地闭上眼睛感觉意识越来越模糊，就在他马上要倒地的时候他听到有个孩子发出了尖锐的叫声。

“火影大人！”

*  
鸣人睁开眼睛第一眼只看到一片白花花的天花板，就像是雪崩过后的世界，空无一物。然后雏田担忧的脸突然出现在他面前。

“太好了，老公，你醒了。”雏田的声音中带着哭腔。

他注意到博人牵着向日葵站在病床边，他不太想让孩子看到他这个样子。

“没什么，老毛病了。”说着鸣人想从床上坐起，起到一半被雏田按了回去。

“鹿丸说你可能是压力太大了，他建议你休息三天，这三天他会帮你照理好一切的。”雏田帮鸣人整理好滑落的被子，“所以，你就好好休息一下吧。”

鸣人本来想说不用了，但他看到雏田脸上坚定的神情只好点了点头。

“你醒了我就放心了，那我先把孩子带回家，你再好好睡一觉吧。”雏田让博人和向日葵给鸣人挥手说再见。

博人不情不愿地说了声“爸爸再见。”

鸣人笑着给他们挥了挥手，然后看着雏田的背影，陷入沉思。他比谁都清楚他不是因为工作压力而导致的过呼吸再犯，真正使他极度焦虑的其实是卡卡西的那个问题。

他几乎在卡卡西说出这个问题的一瞬间就想到了答案，这个答案令他恐惧，他本能地想要逃避，可它们却不打算放过他。答案被割成了一个个细小的碎片，在他脑海里无限闪回。

他意识到，每次午夜梦回他醒来后最担心的不是木叶，也不是家人，而是宇智波佐助。他害怕他又一次只丢下一个背影给他。

鸣人两次过呼吸症几乎都发生在他人生中最自私的时刻。一次是十几年前雪中为佐助求情，一次是32岁意识到自己绝对恐惧的那部分。

鸣人想，他实在是自私，实在是愚昧，他连自己都不了解。可是，事到如今，他对他拥有的一切还能做什么呢？他灵魂里最软弱的那部分已经生根发芽了。

每当看到雏田，他灵魂里的那部分就会痛。他该怎么评价她？一个好妻子，一个好妈妈，一个好女人。当他看到身边的朋友一个个结婚时他承认他着急了，他总是说一个人应该有一个归宿，可他却看不到他的归宿在哪里。那时雏田又经常陪伴在他身边，一切也像大家认为的那样发展，于是他们结婚了。

可是从头至尾，没有人告诉他另一个他不曾了解的可能性。

鸣人在医院已经住了两天，博人和向日葵放学后会来看他，他很久没有像这样休息过了，这使他有种喘了一口气的感觉。

第三天的时候佐助来医院了。

鸣人刚刚塞了一瓣橘子放进嘴里，酸的他一瞬间眼睛含泪。模模糊糊看到佐助突然出现在病房门口，他揉了揉眼睛才确保自己没看花。

“你怎么来医院了。”鸣人自己都想不到他们之间第一句话竟然是这个。

“先去了办公室，鹿丸说你住院了，我就来了。”

“哦，其实也没什么，今天就准备出院了。”

“什么时候有的这个病？”

“十几岁吧。”鸣人并不打算告诉他实情。

他看到佐助突然走上前，伸出手好像就要摸上他的脸。鸣人的心停滞了几秒，然后他往后一缩，躲过了那只右手。

佐助的手就这么僵持在半空中，随后他指了指自己的唇角，说，“你这里沾上了橘子的丝络。”

鸣人堪堪地摸了摸嘴角，原来是这个，他还以为、还以为……

空气好像因为他刚才的动作一瞬间变得凝滞，两个人一时间都没有再讲话。

鸣人要被这尴尬的氛围给吞噬了，他试图寻找一个新话题，就当他要开口时佐助却突然讲话了。

“为什么躲我？”

鸣人叹了口气，还是躲不过么。

“佐助，我们不能再错下去了。那次就当是个意外，我们都喝醉了。”

“可我只喝了一杯。”

鸣人摇了摇头，他说，“一杯也会醉。”

人没有喝酒也会醉，人在没有海的地方也会淹死。

“漩涡鸣人，你就这么骗你自己的吗？”

鸣人说不出话来。

“你就没有一刻是问问你自己的心吗？”

鸣人感觉他们好像回到了17岁断臂之战的时候，佐助咄咄逼人地质问他这究竟意味着什么，他当时不知道，他只知道佐助痛他也会感到痛。可现在他知道了，他知道那共生的疼痛名为什么了，可那又能怎样呢？

“佐助。”鸣人缓慢地开口。“我知道，从你走后每天我都在愧疚中度过，看到家人我感到羞愧，看到木叶我感到羞愧，甚至看到你我也感到羞愧。这一切都是因为我知道自己的心。”

“是我把秘密变成了谎言。”

“我骗了所有人，包括我自己。”

鸣人自己在解剖自己的灵魂，他不知道这和肉体解剖哪个更痛些。他把他灵魂中最坦诚的那部分都毫无保留的告诉了佐助。

“鸣人，如果你没有结婚。也许……”

“对不起，佐助。”鸣人打断他。

“只有这个，我给不了，我可以给你其他所有的一切。你做完清扫辉夜遗迹的任务后不需要再在村外奔波，不需要再做所谓的赎罪，你已经做的够多了。你可以去做你想做的事情，去你想去的地方，我不会再用自己的期望束缚你了。”

“你从没有束缚过我，我守护的一直是你想要保护的那个木叶。如果不是你，木叶只是木叶。”

鸣人闭上眼睛，他承认他的心因为这些话而颤动，他想到了黑暗中的那个吻，他甚至想要流泪，想要不顾一切，就像撞山而亡的蝴蝶，荒诞而决绝。

可是他不能，他是漩涡鸣人，七代目火影。

他17岁之后的人生怎么可以这么混乱，他给不了他身边人任何一个人想要的东西，他只能给雏田陪伴，给佐助自由。可他的爱呢，他有多久没有说过这个字了。

“佐助，对不起。但我们不能让爱我们的人失望。”

鸣人说完这句话后，时光像静止了一个世纪一样漫长，他开始缓慢地回忆，从小时候初遇佐助一直到现在站在他面前的佐助。他用了太长时间去了解自己，去了解他们。他从很久前知道，人是可以把爱铭记于心，然后在回忆中活着的。

“我知道了，如果这是你想要的。”说完佐助转身离开了病房，门扉被扣上的声音像是一把巨锁砸在鸣人心上。

鸣人脱力地靠在床上，他的心一下子因为变得空空如也而疼痛。他的眼泪终于不受控制的流了下来，滴在白色的被子上泛起斑驳。他像孩子一样啜泣，用手胡乱地在脸上抹来抹去，可它还是从胸膛深处源源不断地流出来。

他突然想起一件事，大概是结婚没多久后，他写信给佐助，信中说道：佐助，我有时还是不敢相信我结婚了，甚至有了一个完整的家。也不敢相信你回来了，回到了我们身边。你说这一切会不会是我们在无限月读中做的一场梦。

三天后，他收到了佐助的回信。那天是初夏时分，窗外山樱凋谢的枝头重新抽出细芽，他看到白鸟在广阔的空中振翅飞翔，飞向他的窗边，他甚至从它的羽毛中闻到了浓郁的海腥味。他从它的腿上解下佐助的回信，信纸因为潮湿变得皱巴巴的。

上面只有很简短的一行字，一片羽毛落在信上，他说：无限月读的世界里是没有痛苦的。


End file.
